I love you,too
by silverthewolf22
Summary: Kyle goes to Stan's Christmas party, talks to Kenny, they end up under the Mistletoe. Kyle has too many beers after the party and starts making out with Stan and says Kenny's name. Days pass and they meet up on the bus, and Kyle tells them the truth.


**I love you, too.**

It was Stan's famous Christmas party. Though I'm Jewish, he still invited me. That was so sweet of him. I love him so very much. Kenny walked up to me.

"Hey Kyle. You want a drink?" he asked. His sweet blonde hair covering his right eye. My heart was swelling.

"Sure." I replied. He nodded and walked away. When he came back, he was holding something above my head. I knew this because he was giving hints by looking up. It was a mistletoe. I felt myself blushing. He smiled the way he smiles when he is feeling sly. I didn't know what to do. I just lean in. It was so sweet to taste him. We were done. He handed me my drink and walked away again.

Everyone had left. I stayed to help Stan clean. The house was a real mess.

"Thanks for the help." he said.

"It's the least I can do." I replied. He hands me a drink. It was a beer. I tried it. It was good. I must have had 6 or 8 beers, because I didn't feel good. I fell toward the carpet. Stan ran to help me. His arms carried me up the stairs. He laid me down in his bed. He laid over me. He leaned for a kiss. I felt his tongue play with mine.

"Ahh! Kenny! Please go on!"I gasped.

"Kenny?" Stan said with confusion. I just stared. Something didn't feel right. I felt something coming up my throat. Vomit fell from my dirty mouth.

"Stan? I..I love you." I said after getting the beer out of my system.

"Apparently you don't, since you said Kenny's name after _I_kissed you." he said after walking out the room.

I called Kenny after what happen in Stan's room. The phone rang three times until it went to voice mail.

"Hi. It's the McCormick's. You know what to do." the recording said before it beeped. I hung up. I'll just wait until I see him in person.

I walked though the door. Everyone was asleep. The TV was still on. I turned it off. I went to get some water from the fridge. I quietly ran up the stairs. I shut my bedroom door behind me. I drank the last of the water that was in my cup. I slid to the floor. I started letting diamonds fall from my red puffy eyes. I took my glass and threw it against the wall. Like my delicate heart, it shattered and no one could fix it, ever again.

I couldn't sleep that night. The stars glisten like imperfect diamonds. _'What can you do Kyle? Should I talk to them individual or call them and talk to them together?_' I thought over the headache. I walked to my mom's bathroom to take aspirin. Two lumps slid slowly down my dry throat. _'I'll talk to Kenny. He deserves to know.'_I official decided.

I wanted to text Stan, but inside, I couldn't find the urge. I reached for my iPod. I put it on shuffle. 'Wasting My Time' was playing. Gradient, it wasn't my favorite song, but I was too upset. I found myself in front of Kenny's house. I knocked on his door. He answered.

"Kyle, are you okay? Have you been crying?" he asked. I nodded. He demanded that I come in. I did. He walked me to the couch.

"Kyle, please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded.

"Kenny, after the party, I...I got too drunk and Stan carried me to his room and, that's where it went horrible." I told him. He looked down.

"What...what happen?" he asked under his breath.

"We...we started making out and, I said 'Kenny! Please go on!'" I spilled the truth out my guts and breath.

"Get out." he demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" he shouted.

I sat by Kenny on the bus, and Stan sat by me.

"What were you thinking? Kissing Stan and saying _MY_ name! Who do you love Kyle?" Kenny whispered, trying not to catch any attention. That question caught my attention. _'Who do I love? I mean that kiss with Kenny was _amazing_, but I have been in love with Stan since 5th grade.'_I thought.

"I'll tell at lunch. I just need my space." I said as I exited the bus.

Lunch was already here. The day went pretty fast. I sat in the middle of Stan and Kenny. It was awkward silence, not like we had before. I was ready to tell them the truth. Just how am I going to word it so they understand and not get hurt?

"Ok. Stan, I've been in love with since 5th grade, and Kenny, though I haven't felt the same way as I feel with Stan, I want you to know that our kiss was amazing. The fact is that I love you both, but I can't date one of you without hurting the other one's feelings." I spoke through the silence. They stared with confusion written on their faces. I knew they wouldn't understand. I placed my head hard on the table. I felt two pairs of arms lace around my waist.  
_  
'They understand. They finally understand. I love you Stan. I love you, too Kenny' _I thought with a warm smile on my face.


End file.
